


Tao/Takeo

by orphan_account



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Swallowing, Eventual Smut, Finger Sucking, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takeo has  great eyesight, well everybody knows that. He can sense that someone is watching him, his every move everyday, yet he can't find out who that person is. Being watched bothered him so much that he decided to take the day off from work and start to investigate.





	1. The sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys... this is my first fanfiction, and english isn't the language of my country, so please tell me if you see any mistakes in my spelling, grammar and punctuations. Plaese enjoy! 😁😁 (and ye... its smut 😜)

Disclaimer: NOBLESSE IS NOT MINE

~TAKEO~  
Takeo has great eyesight, well everybody knows that. He can spot an enemy even if they are located in places full of people. Takeo can also sense it when someone is watching him, and if someone was he can easily find them, but this time its different. He can sense that someone is watching him, his every move everyday, yet he can't find out who that person is. The fact that he can sense someone watching him and he can't find them bothers the modified human, its offensive to say the least. 

Being watched bothered him so much that he decided to take the day off from work and start to investigate. With that said, he sat alone in the living room pretending to read a book as he positioned himself on the couch. He thoroughly scanned the room, hoping he will find the stalker, and spotted something unusual instead, its small and it blended well with its background, it was in the far coner of the wall. Takeo squinted as he tried to figure out what it was. Soon after staring at the device he then figured out what the thing was, its a surveillance camera that Tao had inserted to watch over Frankenstein's home... their home.

The modified human smiled as he eased up and actually read his book, not minding the 'someone is watching' sensation anymore since he already knew who was watching. It had been Tao, Takeo didn't really find it unusual since he now knows that he wasn't the only one Tao was watching.

Legs crossed and book rested on his lap, open and facing him, Takeo sat there reading his book. His alone time was not going to last since he already knew the kids would visit today. Knowing this, the sniper closed his book whith a sigh. Takeo stood up and started walking to his room, still having the 'someone is watching' sensation, he looked around looking for more cameras while walking down the hallway, he couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed them. Well I didn't really know what to look for in the past. He defended himself. The sniper found a suprising amount of cameras on his way to his room.

Takeo entered his room and looked around, and once again he found a camera. 'Now that is creepy... no privacy? No, thats just Tao being safe. I'm sure everyone's room has a camera in it'. Takeo debated in his mind, still standing in the doorway with the door open. The sniper left the camera alone, he walked into the room and went for a shower.

Assuming that Tao didn't put a camera inside the bathroom, Takeo locked the door and stripped himself of his clothes. He stepped inside the shower and turned the water on. Remembering the cameras around the house, Takeo found himself thinking about Tao.

The white streak of hair on the hacker's black bowlcut, his cheerfulness, his adorable smiles, and that sexy body... 'Wait what? Sexy?' Takeo didn't realize that he was already done showering, his hair shampooed and all. He looked up the shower head, letting water hit his face directly. Takeo lifted his left hand and wiped his face with it, only to stop midway, he didn't realize that he was blushing when he was thinking about Tao. He slowly looked down, hand still covering his cheeks and mouth, after seeing that he was turned on just by thinking about Tao he blushed harder.

He stared wide-eyed at his semi-erection. Once again, Takeo looked around for a camera, he let out a sigh of relief when he didn't find one on the walls. He leaned on the wall with his right hand and started pleasuring himself with his left while he fantasized about Tao.

________

~TAO~  
'I'm bored...' was all Tao can say to himself while he sat in the school's surveillance room, watching children through camera. He was leaning to the table with his elbows and chin resting on clasped hands.

Sure some days are interesting, like that time he catched two students making out in the janitor's closet, or that time he saw two students actually doing it in the boys' bathroom. But today isn't one pf those days, and he's dead bored. Tao covered his face with both palms and let out a heavy sigh.

Tao looked up in the ceiling and grunted, then he remembered the cameras he installed in the house. The said hacker grinned to himself as he also remembered that Takeo was alone at home, with that thought Tao took out his laptop grom its bag on the floor and turned it on. Tao clicked something and the screen was already showing a scene where Takeo was sitting on the couch alone and reading his book. 

The hacker watched his comrade as he looked over his book as if he was looking for something, the sniper stopped looking when he started staring at Tao's camera. 'Shit, he found out.' Tao cursed under his breath. He leaned closer to the screen as he watched Takeo inspect his camera for a few more minutes. When he saw Takeo smile and ease up, the hacker let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

Tao continued to watch Takeo as the sniper stood up and walked to his room. Takeo was still looking around, and Tao knows excactly what he was looking for, more cameras. Tao, not being suprised at all, watched Takeo figure out his cameras' hiding places. Takeo finally arrived at his room and opened the door, the sniper stopped as he saw yet another camera inside his room. 'Oh come on... please don't remove the camera'. Tao pleaded in his mind as he leand even closer to the laptop's screen. Tao sighed as he saw Takeo step into the room and left the camera alone.

Takeo went into his bathroom and stopped again, looking for another camera, when he didn't find one, he stripped himself. At that time, Tao was currently sipping on his coffee that he managed to get with his wires. When he saw Takeo stripping, he spit out the coffee, but was fast enough to grab a cloth and cover his mouth before his coffee can ruin any of his gadgets.

Even though Tao only installed those cameras inside Takeo's bathroom for gags, he was so glad that Takeo didn't look for a camera under the sink, or he wouldn't be able to watch this hot moment. 'Oh my god, that body~' Tao was drooling right now. The hacker quickly wiped his mouth when the realized this. He watched Takeo walk into the shower and turned the water on.

Takeo was shampooing his hair at the moment and Tao found it difficult to tear his gaze off the sniper. Then when he scanned Takeo's body he realized that the sniper had a boner. Oh god. This was turning him on. At the moment Tao saw the sniper's erection, Takeo snapped out of his daze and realized that he had a slight problem. Takeo blushed, looked again, and when he didn't see Tao's camera hiding under the shower head, he started pleasuring himself.

'Ffuuuuccckkkkk, he's sooo hhooottt'. Tao was internally screaming right now, watching his comrade pleasure himslef, hearing his moans. It turned him on, so much. Tao slowly realized that he was also having a boner by just watching Takeo masturbate.

The hacker couldn't help it anymore. He opened his pants with his left hand and grabbed his own erect member and started stroking it while watching Takeo.


	2. Spare Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeo finally came up with an idea of how to remove his 'I'm gay' speculation from his head. He can go down the lab and spar with M-21 inside the sparring room.   
> But before he could do that, he had to put on clothes first... which he strangely doesn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe... this chapter is also divided into two different POVs... sorry if its short... please try to understand when you see an error in my story... english isnt really my country's language.
> 
> Anywayssss... ENJOY!

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN NOBLESSE

~TAKEO~  
Takeo has reached his climax and started cumming in his hands. He stared at his own cum and blushed hard as he realized he was fantasizing about Tao. 'Oh gosh. Oh my gosh! I'm gay?! What? I can't be gay! And Tao?! REALLY? I realize that I'm gay and it had to be Tao to make me realize that? I can't possibly have a thing for him! He's my comrade... I'm he's comrade.' Takeo let out the heavy breath that he was holding as he debated with himself.

Takeo finally came up with an idea of how to remove his 'I'm gay' speculation from his head. He can go down the lab and spar with M-21 inside the sparring room. But before that he started cleaning himself and the bathroom before Frankenstein can discover the mess he made.

The sniper took his towel and covered the lower part of his body, from waist and down. He went out of the bathroom while drying his hair with another towel. He looked at the wall clock and realized that he had been inside the bathroom for way too long for it was already 6pm in the evening.

That only means the children are here, which means Tao is home. 'Oh no no no no, I have to avoid Tao at all costs or else I'll just be reminded of that.' He went to his closet and found nothing to wear. He grunted realizing that he can't borrow anyone's clothes except for Tao's. M-21's clothing is already limited because of the fact that his outfit always had a tendency to end up being ripped off in training or in battle. Frankenstein's clothes are a too classy to wear during a spar. Regis's clothes are too small. Rai wasn't an option and so was Miss Seira.

Takeo stepped out of his room and went straight to Tao's not caring of what he looked like right now. He knocked at the door and waited for a reply. "Come in!" His heart skipped a beat upon hearing the hacker's voice. 

He held the doorknob with his right hand and hesitated. 'No turning back now Takeo'. He told himself and entered his comrade's room. He saw the hacker sitting on the middle top part of the bed, his back pressed against the bed's headframe and a laptop in on top of his legs. Tao didn't acknowledge his presence as he entered.

"Tao, do you have an extra set of clothes?" Takeo asked as he entered the room and walked to Tao's bed to catch the hacker's attention.

"Yeah... why do you nee-" Tao was cut midsentence as he looked up and saw Takeo. "Uh-cough- um... wh-y do-do you ne-need one?" Tao cursed as he heard himself sputtering. That caused Takeo to furrow his eyebrows in confusion of why Tao was acting like that.

"I already used up all my clothes... I couldn't wash them because I was bussy. And your the only one that I can borrow cloths from." Takeo casually answered as he sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to fix his bunned hair. He felt Tao flinch and he frowned. Looking back at Tao again, he saw his comrade staring at him. "Well? Are you going to let me borrow spare clothing or are you just going to keep gawking at me?" Takeo said with an annoyed tone.

Tao snapped out of his daze once Takeo said those words. "I-um... I'm going to get some clothes... just-uh just stay there, 'kay?" Tao said those words while closing his laptop and putting it to his small bedside table. He sat on the edge of the bed and pushed himself up with his hands, once was standing he walked towards his closet and picked some clothes for Takeo. 

Takeo watched Tao as he awkwardly walked towards his closet. 'What the hell has gotten into him?' Takeo asked himself. Tao came back and offered him a set of clothes.

"You can, um, can change in my bathroom if you want." Tao said those words with his right hand covering his face and his left was handing Takeo the set of clothes.

"Uh... yeah, I'll do that." Takeo said with confusion as he took the clothes from Tao and stood up to go to the bathroom. 

He closed the door of the bathroom, he tured around from facing the door and was surprised by his own reflection, he didn't really fancy mirrors so he didn't have one on his room nor bathroom. Takeo stared at himself and blushed hard as he realized that he was almost naked in front of Tao earlier. 'Maybe I made him uncomfortable, I look so inappropriate!'

Takeo hurriedly clothed himslef with Tao's clothes, he jumped in suprise when he almost bumped into someone when he opened the bathroom door and hurried outside. This time Tao was the one who suprised him, the said hacker was standing infront of him, their faces only inches apart.

"Uh-um... so-sorry, I looked inappropriate earlier. I must have made you feel uncomfortable." Takeo said while scratching the back of his neck, looking everywhere but Tao.

"Heh. Yeh its fine really... but I think you should go now." Tao said, looking quite distracted. Takeo gave a small nod and walked out.

'Ugh... That was so embarrassing, after fantasizing about the guy, I burst in his room looking like a mess. A disgusting, almost naked, towel barely covering his crotch, man. What a great day your having.' He said to himself as he walked down the hallway.

He arrived at the living room. Looks like he was just in time when he saw the children setting up the game. Sui looked up and smiled when she saw him. "Takeo-oppa! Come and play with us." She urged.

He was about to answer when he heared M21 say, "Are you okay? You look troubled... is anything wrong?" His eyes were filled with concern now.

"Ah... no, nothing's wrong. I-I was just going to drink some water then head to my room to sleep." He said as he went to the kitchen for the said drink. As he drank he heard M21 say in a very low whisper, "yeah right," with a scoff. Takeo finished his water and headed to his room, completely forgetting his sparring plans with M21.

\------------

~TAO~  
Tao was still pleasuring himself when he saw Takeo reach his climax, a few more strokes and he also reached his. Tao's mind slowly cleared from lust and started functioning again. 'The fuck just happened?' He asked himself as he stared at his cum-filled hand. 'Gosh no, oh gosh nooooo. I can't have a crush on Takeo! That's so wrong! We're just comrades... Yeah, I still would have masturbated even if it was someone else.' Tao debated with himself as his wires grabbed a tissue roll and he started to clean himself.

The hacker closed his laptop after cleaning and looked back at the surveillance monitors. He didn't see any students anymore. He looked at his wristwatch to look at the time. Oh. It was already 5pm. 

Tao shut down the computers and packed his stuff. He started heading home after locking the door and saying goodbye to the janitor. Tao found himself thinking about Takeo again. 'Who could he be fantasizing about? Wait... why do I care? I know I'm gay and all, but I don't have a crush on Takeo.' The hacker continued to debate with himself about his feelings, he didn't even realize he was already home, he just did when he heard someone call for him. Tao was still confused and his head ached because of it.

"Hyung!" He heard Ikhan's cheerful voice. He just looked at Ikhan and saw the child waving at him, Tai smiled and started walking towards his room again. "What's the matter hyung? Are you sick?" Asked Ikhan as he stood from his chair and started walking towards Tao.

"Yeah I'm a having a bit of a headache right now. Sorry guys... I can't join your with your games tonight." Tao answered as he looked at Ikhan and to everyone else while scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, you have a headache? Why didn't you say so Tao-hyung... its ok with us. Ajussi can play with us tonight. You can go to your room and rest." Ikhan said with a concerned smile. "You can play with us right ajussi?" He asked as he started walking back to his chair again.

Tao gave M-21 a hopeful look. 'Please play with them. Please do.' He pleaded in his mind. As if hearing his thoughts M-21 said while looking at the children. "Yes. I can play with you guys in place of Tao." He switched his gaze to Tao with concern filled eyes. "Get some rest, I'll explain your absence to the boss once he arrives from his meeting."

"Thanks, don't worry, I'll be dine when I get some rest... have fun guys." Tao let out a sigh of relief. He started heading to his room again. When he arrived at his destination, he opened the door, stepped inside his room, closed the door, walked towards his bed, sat on the middle and opened his laptop.

The laptop was just a prop so when someone comes in and asks what he was doing, he can say that he was programing a new security system for the school, but the truth is, he was thinking about Takeo. He heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" He shouted, leaning closer to face his laptop.

The door opened and someone entered. He smelled shampoo and immediately knew that it was Takeo that entered his room. Tao didn't look up though, he was trying to avoid Takeo so the feelings he had for him can disappear.

"Tao, do you have an extra set of clothes?" Takeo asked as he entered the room and walked to Tao's bed to catch the hacker's attention.

"Yeah... why do you nee-" Tao was cut midsentence as he looked up and saw an almost naked Takeo, his towel almost slipping off of his waist and his hair tied into a bun. 'Oh god he looks hot and delectable right now.' Tao tought to himself and bit his inner cheek to make himslef snap out of his daze. "Uh-cough- um... wh-y do-do you ne-need one?" Tao cursed as he heard himself sputtering. 'Real smooth Tao... reeaall smooth.' 

"I already used up all my clothes... I couldn't wash them because I was bussy." Takeo casually answered as he sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to fix his bunned hair. Tao flinched as he saw Takeo lift his hands to his hair causing the towel to slip even lower only to stop because Takeo had already sat down. "Well? Are you going to let me borrow spare clothing or are you just going to keep gawking at me?" Takeo said with an annoyed tone while looking at him.

Tao snapped out of his daze once Takeo said those words. "I-um... I'm going to get some clothes... just-uh just stay there, kay?" 'Ughhhh better stop staring... this is getting awkward.' He said in his mind as he said those words. He closed his laptop and put it to his small bedside table. He sat on the edge of the bed and pushed himself up with his hands, once was standing he walked towards his closet and picked some clothes for Takeo. 

'Oh gosh... I think I have another boner...' Tao thought to himself as he searched for clothes that will suit Takeo. Ah! Tao had finally found the perfect clothes. He took them out of the closet. 

He walked towards Takeo, he then remembered what Takeo did in the shower earlier,and then what he himself did , he blushed. Tao covered his face with his hand to hide his blush from Takeo.

"You can, um, can change in my bathroom if you want." Tao said those words with his right hand covering his face and his left was handing Takeo the set of clothes.

"Uh... yeah, I'll do that." Takeo said with confusion as he took the clothes from Tao and stood up to go to the bathroom.

Tao sighed in relief as Takeo stepped into the bathroom. He looked down to his groin and grunted. Yep, he was turned on right now. 'Gosh. I need ro do something about this.' He tought to himself as he was pacing back and fort in his room, a hand still cover a part of his face. 

Tao stopped pacing in front of the bathroom door. He almost had a heart attack when Takeo suddenly burst put of the bathroom in a hurry. The said sniper was standing in front of him, their faces only inches apart. 'Ugh... he looks so delicious right now. So sexy... and he smells good too.'

"Uh-um... so-sorry, I looked inappropriate earlier. I must have made you feel uncomfortable." Takeo said while scratching the back of his neck, looking everywhere except for Tao.

"Heh. Yeh its fine really... but I think you should go now." Tao said. Adding, 'Damn right you made me sexually uncomfortable,' in his mind. Even if Tao's sexually attracted to Takeo, he couldn't put himself in a situation he can't understand and control. Even if Tao wanted to kiss Takeo so badly right now, he can't risk their friendship over his silly hormones. 

As he watched Takeo leave his room, he started debating mentaly with himself. 'Oh my, I almost lost myself earlier... I could've kissed him then and there if it wasn't for Dr Aris mendling with my hormones... Dear me, I need to do something with this crush.' Then it hit him, the perfect plan.

He can kiss Takeo whenever he wants as long as the sniper feels the same way... which was unknown. Tao thought of a plan and pleaded that it will work, provided that M21 gladly participated. He grinned to himself. 'It's showtime.' He took his laptop and opened it, opening the surveillance camera view, looking for M21. Tao couldn't help but smile as he waited for his comrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it... feel free to make suggestions on how I can improve my story, and writing skills... this really is my first time haha.


	3. A Good Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M21 feels that something's wrong with his comrades. And he tends to know what it is... only to be dragged around by Tao 😆😆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for M21 while writing my story, so I decided to give him a short tribute... more like a story of how Tao conviced him to join his 'crazy' plan. Bbuutttt it's still about M21! So joke's on you Tao! Hahaha
> 
> Its all on M21's POV

'What the hell is going on? It's not normal for Tao to not participate in the children's games, even if he's sick he would still play.' Its also not normal for the hacker be so distracted that he didn't even know he was home. 'And its also not normal for Takeo to look so troubled, the sniper always finds a way to keep his poker face of a mask.' Its also not normal for Takeo to ignore Sui's invitation in playing games, he usually participate and gladly get his punishment for loosing.

M21 can feel that something's wrong with his comrades, and he needed to know what it was. He had the urge to follow Takeo to his room and start asking questions, or go to Tao's room to interrogate the hacker. But he was stuck here, he had to play with the kids for Tao amd Takeo. Plus Frankenstein's about to arrive anytime now.

After some time, the kids are finally going home. M21 took the chance and washed tge dishes ad fast as he could, but still carefully and thoroughly because Frankenstein was watching.

M21 was done with the dishes, he hurried to Takeo's room to hopefully get the answers he wanted to hear. The werewolf was dumbstruck when wires grabbed his arms and legs then started pulling him to Tao's room. 'The hell?! '

When he was in the room the wires retracted back to Tao, he glared at the hacker, who was sitting on his bed, for answers. Tao grinned, while closing his laptop then placing it on the bedside table, and said, "Can you help me with something?" M21, as startled as he is, rolled his eyes knowing that his comrade was ploting another one of his schemes which he wouldn't be able to escape from.

"No" Was his simple answer. "Ah! I knew you wouldn't agree... hmmmm, how about this," Tao said as he leaned and put his elbows on his knees, clasping his hand together and placing his chin on the clasped hands. "You help me with my plan, and I will stop making dog jokes for 3 years." The hacker added.

M21 was surprised, he didn't know Tao can offer his three years of fun just for his help. That was a risky move, even for Tao, 'How desperate is he? And what is this plan? Why am I supposed to be in this?' M21 asked to himself, thinking if he should ask them aloud or not. In the end he didn't. The werewolf raised his eyebrows and said, "What's your plan?" As he crossed his arms and leaned his back on the wall.

Tao smirked and said, "Just let me do whatever I want with you." M21raised both eyebrows. "What?" He asked the hacker. Tao smirked wider. "Just let me do stuff with you" he said.

"What kind of stuff?" M21 asked, slightly scared for himself. He can't imagine the possible things Tao will do to him. "Oh you know... just-just trust me ok? Its not like I'm going to put you on a leash and take you out for a walk... unless that's what you want" Tao answered with a cheeky grin. M21's eyebrows crossed. "I thought you wouldn't make dog joke for three years." He said annoyed.

Tao's cheeky grin got wider. "Is that a confirmation? Because I clearly remember saying that I wouldn't make dog jokes IF you agree to help me. Because if you don't agree to help me.. well, just prepare for the worst." He said to M21 as he adjusted his sitting position on the bed, crossing his feet together and placing both hands in one knee.

M21 huffed in defeat and gave a nod. "Sure... I'll help you. But you have to keep your promise... or else YOUR gonna have to prepare for the worst." Tao smiled in victory. He jumped at M21 and hugged him. M21 was taken aback by the action.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you M! Your the best!" Tao said in an unusually high-pitched tone. It actually made M21 happy when he made Tao happy, so he smiled and hugged his comrade back. Tao pulled away after some time and explained the plan. 

"So this is how its going to go, we'll act like we're closer than before... like touching hands, being close to each other everytime we're together, kissing cheeks, hugging, sweet talks... stuff like that. But only when Takeo's around." Tao explained in a cheery voice. M21 was speechless, there's no way he will be kossing Tao on the cheek. Maybe he can fake a some sweet talks, but not a kiss, he's not comfortable with those. He was about to say he can't do some of those things but Tao stopped him. "I know you can't sweet talk, or hug and kiss me purposely, so don't worry, I'll be the one to do that. What your going to do is look calm and act like you like what I'm doing... that fine with you?"

M21 sighed as he covered his face with his hand. "Ugh... fine, ok... just keep your promise ok?" He said to his grinning comrade who nodded vigorously. "But why do it in front of Takeo?" He suddenly asked.

"Its... uh... just wanna see how he's goung to react when he sees his comrades being close... like a-uh... prank! Yeah... a prank." Tao answered while scratching his head. The hacker moved and was now lying on his bed, two hands under his head. "Hmm... thanks M... you can go now." He said as he closed his eyes with a smile.

"Yeah, see you tommorow Tao." M21 answered and went out of the room. 'Something's wrong... Tao doesn't want me to know the real reason of his plan... what on earth is going on with him and Takeo?' M21 said to himself as he walked to Takeo's room.

\------

M21 burst into Takeo's room making the sniper jump and point his gun at the werewolf in shock. When Takeo saw that it was just M21, he sighed and lowered his gun. "Never tought that you'd be suprised... you have super hearing, you should have heard me coming." M21 said as he closed the door and walk over to Takeo, who was now sitting on the floor cleaning his guns. 

Takeo rolled his eyes and continued what he was doing. "Yeah? Well I was a bit distracted." He said, which made M21 scoff. "A bit? Doesn't look like it... looks like your in deep tought... which reminds me, what the hell is going on?" Ma 21 asked his comrade.

The sniper looked at his comrade and asked, "What do you mean?" That made M21 huff in annoyance, he never tought Takeo would cover this up as well. "Well for one thing, you ignored the kids earlier AND you looked disturbed. And for the second, Tao acted sick... maybe he really was, but he NEVER excuses himself just because of that. Any explanation?" M21 said as a matter of factly while crossong his arms and lifting one eyebrow.

Takeo blushed at the mention of Tao's name, which made him duck his head in attempt to hide it from M21, which he doubted was successful. Takeo shook his head and said, "Its nothing. I'm just really tired... nothing's going on with me. But I don't really know what's wrong with Tao."

M21 tried not to snicker when he saw Takeo blush, it was the first time he saw Takeo embarrassed, and he tought it was silly to see the so called 'coldest member of the DA5' show such emotion. "I don't believe you... but I'll let it pass, seeing your reaction already tells me that it was not the Union that made you look so disturbed." M21 said. He turned around and started walking towards the door, he waved goodbye without looking back.

\-------  
*The Next Day*

Frankenstein's household, except Tao, was already at the table waiting for their breakfast. Seira was placing the food in the table when Tao walked in and went to M21's direction. He sat down beside M21 and slid the chair closer to him. Tao whispered to M21, "I'll start with the plan today." He grinned and started to take his share of the food. His grin, of possible grew wider when he saw Takeo's eyebrows furrow as he watched them together.

M21 just gave a frustrated sigh and started to take some food as well. "Better not do it in front of Frankenstein." He whispered back. Frankenstein looked up from his plate and said, "Yes? M21 and Tao, what are you two talking about? What plan?" 

M21 and Tao cursed under their breath. 'Oh right... everyone in this house can hear our whispers.' "Its nothing! Ha ha ha... I was just telling him that I was going to start with my new security plan." Tao said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"And why did M21 say that you better not do it in front of Frankenstein?" Regis asked. "Its-uh... its because I was going to install surveillance cameras on the school bathrooms." Tao answered with a sigh of fake defeat. 'Never knew he was a great actor.' M21 scoffed in his mind.

Frankenstein opened his mouth to question Tao when his master interupted. "Frankenstein." "Yes master?" He answered. "Let the children do what they want, give them freedom." Raizel said. Frankenstein sighed and said, "Yes master."

After eating their food, Tao grabbed M21 by the hand and pulled him away from the table while saying, "Boss! M21 and I are going to school first. Takeo you can follow us there when your done." To Frankenstein and Takeo.

Tao hooked a hand on M21's neck, while they were still on Takeo's line of sight. When they left the house, M21 pulled away. "This is so uncomfortable..." He complained. Tao grinned, and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Hey... you agreed." He giggled.

As they continued to walk, Tao took out his tablet. When it opened, he tapped something and he smiled when he saw what he was looking for. He kissed M21 on the cheek and said with a wink, "Something urgent came up, I need to be at school ahead of you... oh-and have fun with Takeo." He jumped up the rooftops when he was sure no one can see him do so. At that moment Takeo appeared next to M21. 'Huh... turns out he installed a tracking device on Takeo's suit.' M21 thought to himself.

"Well he's on a hurry... where is he going anyway?" Takeo asked M21. "Said there was an urgent matter at school." M21 answered with a shrug. They were silent for a few minutes until Takeo asked, "What's with the kiss then?" M21 chuckled. "So you saw that huh?" He answered. Takeo gave a nod in response. 

"That's just Tao being Tao... don't worry about it." M21 said when he saw Takeo's forehead scrunch up. "Yeah... your probably right." Takeo said. They finally arrived at school and started their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's short... it just came to my mind and I wanted to share it with you guys... hope you liked it!


	4. Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao is being close to M21. Takeo is in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will be in the next chapter... I promise... I will be a total fan and say it. "TAO WILL TAKE THE D" HAHAHAHA... Yes I just did that.
> 
> I made Rai able to comunicate with the others' minds... because, well... he's Rai, and he can do anything

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NOBLESSE

~TAKEO~  
When Takeo woke up, he looked at the time and was glad he woke up just in time. He showered, then went downstairs to the kitchen when he was finished putting on his suit.

"Good morning." He said as he saw Regis. "Good morning to you as well." Answered the young noble. Takeo sat down on the table, facing M21. "Mornin'" He greeted his comrade. M21 nod in response.

Takeo looked around, hoping to see Tao, unfortunately, he didn't. He was about to ask M21 about Tao, but as he was about to do so, the hacker stepped in the kitchen and sat down next to M21. Takeo's eybrows furrowed when Tao slid closer to M21 and whispered "I'll start with the plan today." Tao grinned and started to take his share of the food. His grin, if possible grew wider when he looked at Takeo. That smile made Takeo grow more confused.

M21 just gave a frustrated sigh and started to take some food as well. "Better not do it in front of Frankenstein." He whispered back. Frankenstein looked up from his plate and said, "Yes? M21 and Tao, what are you two talking about? What plan?" 

M21 and Tao cursed under their breath. 'Oh right... everyone in this house can hear our whispers.' Takeo still heared this, and so did every one else. "Its nothing! Ha ha ha... I was just telling him that I was going to start with my new security plan." Tao nervously said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"And why did M21 say that you better not do it in front of Frankenstein?" Regis asked. "Its-uh... its because I was going to install surveillance cameras on the school bathrooms." Tao answered with a sigh of fake defeat. 'Why is he so desperate to cover this up? He even dares to lie to the boss.' Takeo thought to himself.

Frankenstein opened his mouth to question Tao, but was interrupted by his master. "Frankenstein." "Yes master?" He answered. "Let the children do what they want, give them freedom." Raizel said. Frankenstein sighed and said, "Yes master."

'Sir Raizel can read thier minds and their real intentions... what are they planning that HE even helps them get away with it!' Takeo mused.

After eating their food, Tao grabbed M21 by the hand and pulled him away from the table while saying, "Boss! M21 and I are going to school first. Takeo you can follow us there when your done." To Frankenstein and Takeo. 

Takeo was getting frustrated with his comrades' sudden closeness. Yes, its true that Tao is touchy... but only with him, not M21. Tao rarely even touches M21's shoulders, and now they hold hands? The hacker even sat next to M21 instead of him, Tao ALWAYS sits next to him. Not to mention he slid the chair closer to M, and the werewolf didn't even complain, M21 always complains whenever Tao gets to close. Takeo was getting mad and irritated at his comrades because they even had the guts to leave him.

Takeo almost choked on his food when he saw Tao hook an arm around M21's neck. 'WHAT THE HELL?! Tao has never done that to M21 before!' Takeo tought. He didn't even realize he was stuffing food into his mouth like a pig until Regis scolded him.

"Takeo, slow down. It is not elegant to choke on your own food and suddenly start to stuff your mouth with food. Tch... and I thought you were the most decent one among you three." Regis said in an annoyed tone. 

With that Takeo slowed down a bit, but still fast enough so he can catch up with Tao and M21. When he finished eating, he brushed his teeth and put on his shoes. He didn't even notice that he was moving in a super-humanly speed. 'Why am I so eager to catch up? And why am I so irritated? Shouldn't I be happy that M21 finally lets Tao close to him?' Takeo thought as he slowed down.

He continued to walk like a normal human. His heart stopped when he saw Tao kiss M21 on the cheek and jump up to the rooftops when no one was able to see him do so. And Takeo swore that Tao even winked at M21. The sniper was so mad that he didn't even know what to do. 

'Why am I mad?' Takeo asked himself, then he decided to go to M21. When he was next to his comrade he asked, "Well he's on a hurry... where is he going anyway?" M21 shrugged and answered, "Said there was an urgent matter at school." 

"What's with the kiss then?" Takeo asked after a few minutes of silence. M21 chuckled. "So you saw that huh?" He answered. Takeo can only nod in response for he was already arguing with himself. 'Tao's gay... does that mean he and M21 are together? WHAT?! Why am I upset about that? Why do I care? Why did I ask that! Maybe he'll think I'm snooping into their relationship! What a stupid question Takeo! Your so stupid! Why do you even care about what Tao does? You never care about what anyone does!' The debating and questioning keeps going on and on in Takeo's mind. Until M21 spoke.

"That's just Tao being Tao... don't worry about it." M21 said when he saw Takeo's forehead scrunch up. "Yeah... your probably right." Takeo said. 'But Tao has never kissed anyone before. And I thought it would be me that he does that to first.' Takeo added in his mind with a pout. They finally arrived at school and started their day.

\---------  
Takeo couldn't concentrate at all, he kept thinking about Tao and M21, and the kiss. 'That damn kiss' Takeo thought. 'And here I thought I was going to be the one to experience that instead of M21.' He added. Takeo stopped walking when he tought of this. 'Did-did I really want Tao to kiss my cheek? Why am I so jealous of M21? Am I REALLY GAY?! NO NO NO NO.' Takeo was mentally screaming. He couldn't believe that he liked Tao, can you believe it? TAO?!

He flinched when he heard someone say his name inside his mind. 'Takeo', a calm voice inside his head, that was definitely not his own. 'Yes sir?' He asked Raizel in realization. 'Stop screaming... your making me loose focuse.' A sweat dropped from Takeo's forehead, he was distracting the Noblesse, how will Frankenstein take this news in? Will he be mad and kill Takeo? NO! I don't wanna die yet! 'Takeo' The voice was more stern now, almost annoyed.

'Ah... so-sorry sir. I will try to keep quiet.' Takeo responded nervously. 'Good' said sir Raizel. He started doing his rounds again when Raizel spoke, which made him stop again. 'Oh, and Takeo... I don't believe that you are upset because you like Tao. I belive that you are upset because he gives more attention to M21 now instead of you. Make a move so your mind can be at ease.' 

That made Takeo's mouth drop. The Noblesse himself gave Takeo an adive, a LOVE advice of all things. Takeo smiled and said to Raizel in his mind. 'Thank you sir. I shall follow your advice. I will continue with my rounds now. And I will try not to distract you anymore.' He felt Raizel sigh in relief.

It was already 5pm and the students were already going home. Takeo was by the gate when he saw Tao and M21 walking together, Tao was biting his lower lip while he looked at M21. The hacker slowly lifted the hair on M21's face and tucked it behind the werewolf's ear. "There, now I can clearly see your pretty face." Tao complemented. M21 glared at him, then Tao leaned in to kiss M21 on the cheek again. M21 just looked at Tao and sighed, he kissed Tao on the cheek as well. Tao let out a cute giggle, and wrapped his arms around M21's biceps. 

Takeo stiffened in rage, he wanted to pull Tao away from M21 and kiss him on the lips, in front of M21. To show the other man that Tao was his. 'Wait... wait wait wait... Tao is mine?! Where the hell do I get these thoughts from?' Takeo thought to himself. He shook his head and just let out a heavy sigh. Tao and M21 finally reached him, but Tao wasn't holding onto M21's bicep anymore. "Hey Takeo! How long have you been here?" Tao questioned while waving at him. 

The sniper shrugged and said, "Not that long... I just got here." M21 chuckled. "Like I'd believe that." The werewolf scoffed. "I saw you watching us earlier." Tao's eyes went wide. "You were?!" He asked, wide-eyed. 'He didn't want me to find out huh?' Takeo questioned in his mind.

"Tch... lets just go home." Takeo changed the subject. He walked ahead of his comrades, he didn't really want to intrude in their relationship right now. They arrived home and he noticed that Tao was acting a little sad. 'What could cause Tao to be sad? He's never sad. Not when we started living here anyway.' Takeo was worried.

"Nobody is cooking dinner tonight. Frankenstein and Sir Raizel will go to Lukedoia, for the Lord has summoned them. Miss Seira and I are going to spar scince we need not to eat. You guys can go to your rooms and get some rest. After you do, you can either make your own food or go out and buy some. We know that you are fully capable of takung care of yourselves." Regis said as he saw them enter the living room. 

"Really? Ok then, be careful on your way to Lukedonia boss!" Exclaimed Tao. The said hacker and M21 had already gone to their rooms when Takeo looked at Raizel and saw that the noblesse was looking at him as well. He looked away for he knows that he was not able to follow Raizel's advice. 

'Do not fret. I am not angry nor am I upset with you. You have yet to even try my advice, so you cannot say that you have failed.' Raizel said in his mind. Takeo bowed and said, "Thank you sir." Aloud. Regis looked at him and the noblesse alternately, obviously wanting to know about their private conversation, but dared not to ask. Seira and Frankenstein continued to sip on their tea, not minding Takeo's acknowledgement to Raizel. Takeo went to his room to get changed.

When he came back to the kitchen Tao and M21 were making coffee, it seems that the whole household had went away except for them. Tao and M21 had their backs on each other, Tao truned around so he can get the sugar that was in the kitchen island where M21 was, and almost simultaneously, M21 also turned around to get a spoon. They bumped into each other, faces only inches apart, lips almost touching, almost kissing.

Takeo had finally lost it and hurried to where his comrades were. He grabbed Tao by the wrist and pulled him away from M21. "Hey! Wha-" Tao's complaint was cut when Takeo slammed his lips into Tao's. Tao was too shocked to respond. M21 let out a sigh of relief and said as he lifted both his hands to the air, "Ok... I'm gonna leave now." He went to the lab in a hurry.

\---------------  
~TAO~  
It was early in the morning and Tao was still facing his laptop. He didn't get a wink of sleep scince he spent the night researching for ways to make a guy jealous. Yes, he already told M21 what they were going to do, but he wasn't sure how to do it. 

The things he just blurted out to M21 were a one minute research thing, he didn't know that M21 would walk by his door the moment he started researching. He only managed to know the things to do, NOT how to do them. He doesn't know how to flirt, and he felt nervous because of it. So he watched flirting tutorials all night and learned how to do it properly.

He closed his laptop when thought he was finally ready. He stretched his hands up and grunted when he heared his bones crack. "Huh. How long have I been sitting? Everything hurts!" He said to himself.

Tao looked at the window and saw that the sun was already up, which means its time for breakfast. He stood up from the bed and showered. He looked at himself in the mirror for a couple od minutes and sighed. "You can do this Tao, if this doesn't work... then you have to resist making dog jokes for three years without a damn exchange. In short, you wasted your ti.e and effort. But never the less, you can do this. Your Tao! I'm Tao! I can do this." He encouraged himself. He dressed himself with his suit and went to the kitchen.

When Tao finally reached the kitchen he saw that everyone was already there, he saw M21 and smiled. He walked pver to his comrade and slid the chair closer so he can whisper something to M21. "I'll start with the plan today." Was what Tao then he grinned and started to take his share of the food. His grin, if possible grew wider when he looked at Takeo, whose eyebrows were furrowing. 'I'm not even doing anything yet he looks confused already.' Tao snickered in his mind.

M21 just gave a frustrated sigh and started to take some food as well. "Better not do it in front of Frankenstein." He whispered back. Frankenstein looked up from his plate and said, "Yes? M21 and Tao, what are you two talking about? What plan?" 

M21 and Tao cursed under their breath. 'Oh right... everyone in this house can hear our whispers.' Tao's mouth was faster than his mind and he started blurting out lies. "Its nothing! Ha ha ha... I was just telling him that I was going to start with my new security plan." Tao nervously said as he scratched the back of his neck. 'Oh god... boss is going to kill me.'

"And why did M21 say that you better not do it in front of Frankenstein?" Regis asked. He thought that his mouth has a mind of its own when he said. "Its-uh... its because I was going to install surveillance cameras on the school bathrooms." Tao answered with a sigh of fake defeat. 'Why am I such a natural actor?.' Tao thought to himself.

Frankenstein opened his mouth to question Tao, but was interrupted by his master. "Frankenstein." "Yes master?" He answered. "Let the children do what they want, give them freedom." Raizel said. Frankenstein sighed and said, "Yes master."

'Sir Raizel. Thank you.' Tao mentally cried. 'Just be done with your business.' Raizel commented. 'Got it sir!' Tao saluted in his mind.

'Okay... time for phase one. Physical touch.' After eating their food, Tao grabbed M21 by the hand and pulled him away from the table while saying, "Boss! M21 and I are going to school first. Takeo you can follow us there when your done." To Frankenstein and Takeo.

'Holding M's hand isn't enough... ah, I should be closer to M21.' With that thought, he hooked his arm around M21's shoulder, pulling him closer. But before he did, he made sure that Takeo was watching them. 

When they left the house, M21 pulled away. "This is so uncomfortable..." He complained. Tao grinned, and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Hey... you agreed." He giggled.

As they continued to walk, Tao took out his tablet. When it opened, he tapped something and he smiled when he saw what he was looking for. A red dot was going near their location, which meant Takeo was almost here. 'Time for phase two, cheek kissing.'

When he saw that Takeo was already there, he kissed M21 on the cheek and said with a wink, "Something urgent came up, I need to be at school ahead of you... oh-and have fun with Takeo." He jumped up the rooftops when he was sure no one can see him do so. At that moment Takeo appeared next to M21.

Tao was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Moving swiftly and quietly, careful so he wouldn't be spotted. When he arrived at school, he immediately went to the surveillance room. He waited for his comrades to arrive. While he waited he listened to Takeo and M21's conversation through the tracking device/mic that he sneakily put in Takeo's suit.

"What's with the kiss then?" Takeo asked after a few minutes of silence. M21 chuckled. "So you saw that huh?" He answered. Takeo was silent for a few minutes. The silence was broken by M21. 'So he saw that... but what does he think about it? Is he ok with it? Is he mad? Troubled? Annoyed? Oh my god! Stop being quiet Takeo!' Tao thought, anxious of how his plan is working or not.

"That's just Tao being Tao... don't worry about it." M21 said. "Yeah... your probably right." Takeo said. They finally arrived at school and started their day.

\-------  
"What do you mean your backing out?!" Tao exclaimed, eyes-wide in shock. "You can't back out! Please..." Tao added.

M21 looked at him sternly, as if he was looking for something, his eyes softened after a few minutes, finally finding what he was looking for. "Look, I can see that you really want to go on with this... this plan, but... I can't continue if I don't know what excactly I'm participating in." He said softly. 

Tao inhaled deeply and thought, 'I don't wanna say but... I have no choice.' He clasped both hands, twisted his chair back to face his computer and said as he pointed at Takeo being projected in the sceern. "I'm doing this because I like him... I like Takeo and I want to know if he likes me too." He said to M21 who was looking at him intently, clearly interested in the topic. Tao sighed and continued, "I want to know his reaction if he sees that I'm closer to someone else, closer than I ever was with him... in other words... I'm trying to make him jealous."

M21 raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You have a crush on Takeo? And your trying to make him jealous through me?" He asked as he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. Tao nodded in response. M21 chuckled. Tao covered his face with his hands in embarrassment and groaned. "Why didn't you say so?" He heared M21, Tao looked up at his comrade, who was smiling teasingly.

"Uuhhh... why are you smiling like that?" Tao asked, he was weirded out because M21 only smiles like that when he was bickering with Regis, which was not good. 

"Well for one thing... you just revealed two of your darkest secrets, which I may or may not use on you in the future... and for the other, I'm going to help you so this can be over with. Meet me by the benches near the gate later when its time to go home." M21 said as he went out of the surveillance room. Tao gapped at him in suprise, 'Shit' was the only word that keeps repeating itself in his mind. "I'm so stupid" Tao said aloud and face palmed.

It was time to go home and Tao went to meet M21. When he arrived, he saw M21 with his eyes closed, sitting and humming to himself. Tao moved closer and M21 opened his eyes, when he saw Tao he gestured the hacker to sit by his side. Tao did as he was told and sat beside his comrade.

"Ok... I'm going to help you... I don't know how to do this so you have to teach me... I don't want to be in this mess of yours any longer." M21 started the conversation. Tao looked at his comrade and beamed.

"You have to step up your game if you want this to be over." Tao said with a smile. M21 looked at him and said, "How?" Tao answered, "Well... you haveto act like I do... you have to do what I do... like when I kiss your cheek, you kiss me back." He grinned like an idiot by the idea of M21 kissing him cheek.

M21 looked at him surprised. "Oh no I'm not kissing your cheek." He said, Tao shrugged. "Your choice... its either you kiss my cheek or we go on forever... and hey! I'm not in a rush, you are." The hacker said smugly and pointed a finger at M21. M21 grunted in defeat. "Ugh... fine I'll do it." Tao smiled.

It was already 5pm and the students were already going home. 'Ok... time to activate acting mode.' The hacker told himself when he saw Takeo standing by the gate. Tao and M21 walked side by side, Tao bit his lower lip while he looked at M21. The hacker slowly lifted the hair on M21's face and tucked it behind the werewolf's ear. "There, now I can clearly see your pretty face." Tao complemented. M21 glared at him, then Tao leaned in to kiss M21 on the cheek again. M21 just looked at Tao and sighed, he kissed Tao on the cheek as well. Tao let out a cute giggle, and wrapped his arms around M21's biceps. "Nice one M21." Tao whispered ever-so-quietly so Takeo wouldn't be able to hear him. M21 huffed. Tao let go of his comrade's muscled arm.

Tao and M21 finally reached Takeo. "Hey Takeo! How long have you been here?" Tao questioned while waving at him. 

The sniper shrugged and said, "Not that long... I just got here." M21 chuckled. "Like I'd believe that." The werewolf scoffed. "I saw you watching us earlier." Tao's eyes went wide. 'M21 can act?!' Tao questioned in his mind. 'Well... better step up my game then.' He concluded."You were?!" He asked.

"Tch... lets just go home." Takeo changed the subject. He walked ahead of his comrades, 'Why didn't it work?' Tao sulked in his mind. They arrived home and Tao was frowning. 'This is so frustrating... its like he doesn't even care... he even walks ahead of us, Takeo always walks beside me.' He thought.

"Nobody is cooking dinner tonight. Frankenstein and Sir Raizel will go to Lukedoia, for the Lord has summoned them. Miss Seira and I are going to spar scince we need not to eat. You guys can go to your rooms and get some rest. After you do, you can either make your own food or go out and buy some. We know that you are fully capable of takung care of yourselves." Regis said as he saw them enter the living room. 

"Really? Ok then, be careful on your way to Lukedonia boss!" Exclaimed Tao, he was still upset though. Tao and M21 went to their rooms. Tao sat on his bed after he changed. "Ugh! I can't believe him! He doesn't even care!" He said aloud and laid down on his bed with his arms held out.

"I couldn't agree more." M21 said as he went inside the room. Tao sat up in suprise. "You should've knocked... privacy and all, you know." Tao said and laid down again. He moved when he felt M21 sit on the bed. "You wanna get some coffee?" Tao asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "Yeah" M21 said and sat up.

"Hey, M?" Tao said when M21 was about to move towards the door. M21 turned around. "Can you pull me up?" Tao continued and lifted a hand. M21 scoffed and did as he was asked.

They went to the kitchen to make coffee, it seems that the whole household had already went away now. Tao and M21 started to make coffee, they had their backs on each other. "What do you think will make him show his real feelings?" Tao asked out of nowhere. M21 shrugged. "I don't know... all I know is that he always has that poker face. Even I find it hard to read his facial expressions." He answered. Tao sighed.

Tao truned around so he can get the sugar that was in the kitchen island where M21 was, and almost simultaneously, M21 also turned around to get a spoon. They bumped into each other, faces only inches apart, lips almost touching, almost kissing. 'The fuck?!' Tao screamed in his mind. 

Tao, already in great shock, was even more startled when someone pulled him by the wrist, away from M21. "Hey! Wha-" Tao's complaint was cut when Takeo slammed his lips into his. Tao was too shocked to respond. M21 let out a sigh of relief and said as he lifted both his hands to the air, "Ok... I'm gonna leave now." He went to the lab in a hurry. Tao's brain malfunctioned, he didn't know what to do, he didn't really see this coming. But he didn't really jate what was happening right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! And sorry if there were any typos... please try to understand.


	5. Senseless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both took the D. Tao got wrecked and Takeo's gonna sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut time! Its my first time writing smut... sorry if its going to be terrible. But hope you'll enjoy! 
> 
> This is in no one's POV... I think

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NOBLESSE

The sniper didn't even care why M21 suddenly went away, all he cared about was the feeling of kissing Tao. After a few seconds or maybe a minute, Tao finally regained himself and started responding to Takeo's kiss. Their kiss was long and hungry. Takeo's left hand snaked up to Tao's hip and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss with his right hand on the hacker's hair. Tao's hands roamed around Takeo's body, from his head, his back and finally settled on his neck. Tao pulled away from Takeo to breathe. "Ta-Takeo... Wha-what was that for?" Tao asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Don't ever flirt with anyone again, got it? Your mine and I'm not good with sharing" Takeo said in a husky voice. Tao gapped at him in suprise. Takeo smirked and kissed Tao hungrily once more. Only now he was guiding Tao to his room as they kiss. They almost tripped when Takeo accidentally stepped on Tao's foot, which made Tao smile as they kiss. 

Tao pulled away from the kiss and dragged Takeo to his room. The hacker hurriedly locked the door and was suprised when he Takeo slammmed him to the bed. Tao was suprised to see that Takeo has already removed his shirt. 'Hot damn... why is he so perfect?' Tao mused. Takeo trapped Tao by kneeling around his hips and pressing both of the hacker's arms above his head with one hand, he kissed him again. Exploring every inch of his mouth. Takeo kissed the side of Tao's lip and lowered his head to the other's neck. He kissed, sucked, and licked the skin in between Tao's shoulder and neck. Tao moaned and tilted his head to the side to grant Takeo more access.

Takeo kept licking and kissing Tao, leaving angry red marks, from his neck, shoulder and collar bone. Tao whimpered when he felt Takeo stop and sit up. He was about to complain when Takeo lifted his shirt off, 'god he looks sexy' complemented Takeo in his mind as his eyes roamed around Tao's pale body. He leaned in to suck at the other's nipples, still trapping the black haired man's arms, Tao moaned, his back arched and felt his pants get tighter as his member gets hard.

"Takeo... hhnnnggg... Ahhh" Tao couldn't take it any longer and bucked his hips up to grind their groins together, Takeo moaned at the sudden friction,he stopped sucking Tao's nipple and moved back to kiss his lips. Tao was still not satisfied and shifted so he could lift a knee and teasingly grind it against Takeo's clothed erection. "Oh! Fuck Tao!" Takeo moans loudly, finally letting go of Tao.

Takeo stood up and slowly took off Tao's pants and boxers, letting Tao's dick spring free. He kneeled down and hesitated at first until, "P-please... please Takeo. I-I need th-this... PLEASE." He heared Tao beg, with that hot lust driven voice. Takeo looked up and saw Tao, black hair messy and a panting, moaning mess. That caused Takeo to lose his mind and he started licking the top of Tao's dick, gaining a tiny mewl from Tao. At first Takeo only inserted the head into his mouth, and slowy inserting more and more as his head bobs up and down.

"Nnnggghhhh... ahhh, fuck yeah Takeo... mmmmnnnngggg." Tao became a moaning hot mess. He grabbed Takeo's purple hair and started moving it faster as he neared his climax. Takeo slightly nipped at Tao's member, causing the hacker to whimper, which turned into a moan when he finally came inside Takeo's mouth. "Ah! Takeo!" Screamed Tao when he felt Takeo violently suck, with his head still bobbing up and down at his dick, trying to catch and swallow all of his cum. Tao's body went from tense to limp in a matter of seconds after cumming.

Takeo looked at Tao again and was satisfied of the result. He saw Tao panting, lips slightly parted and an arm covering his eyes. Takeo smile and moved up to Tao. He removed the arm that was covering Tao's eyes and looked at him for a few seconds. "You look so beautiful, why do you hide these mesmerizing orbs behind that gorgeous hair of yours?" Takeo complimented. Tao blushed at the complement and looked away from Takeo. The sniper chuckled. "Your flattered? That's adorable." He said to Tao.

Tao pouted and crossed his arms on his chest. "Don't call me adorable." He said still looking away. Takeo just chuckled and stood up.

"Well... we're done her- Hey!" Takeo was interrupted by wires that were pulling him back to the bed. He heard Tao giggle and say. "You messed me up and called me yours... yet your leaving, saying that we're done here? Ho ho ho... I don't think so, love." He said that as he pulled Takeo back to bed using his wires and was looking Takeo smugly.

Takeo thought that Tao was going to let him go once he was on the bed, but he didn't expect what Tao did instead. The hacker tied Takeo's arms together using his wires and extended it so he can tie the wires holding Takeo's hands to the bed, he obviously knows that he can't handle Takeo alone so he uses Frankenstein's furniture as hostage. He also tied Takeo's legs but he spread them apart instead of tying them together, and once again extending the wires to attach it to the bed. Takeo tried to pull away from the wires but couldn't do it because he might break Frankenstein's furniture.

Tao was kneeling on top of Takeo's hips, he shifted so their members rubbed together. "Nnggghhhhnn..." Takeo moaned. Tao kept rubbing their dicks together, he was towering on top of Takeo and was supporting himself using both hands on the bed. "You like that, baby?" Asked Tao, voice low and husky. Takeo whimpered in response when Tao leaned in and kissed him.

Tao moved down and was now located in between Takeo's spread out legs, staring at his erect member, Takeo didn't even know when Tao managed to take off his pants and boxers. "St-stop staring." Takeo said, blushing. Tao chuckled. "I'm thinking about how I'm going to pleasure you, without you wanting to tear off my wires and destroy the bed." He said as he licked the top of Takeo's member. Takeo shuddered at the darkness of Tao's voice. 'Oh god... he's gonna torture me.' Takeo's thoughts drifted away when Tao took all of his length in his mouth at once.

The hacker started bobbing his head up and down, occasionally stopping at the top of Takeo's dick, licking the top and pumping the sniper with a hand, Takeo couldn't help but moan loudly. He wanted to break off the wires that were holding him hostage and grab Tao's hair so he can guide the other's head, but couldn't because he was scared of breaking the bed. "Mmmnnnnggghhhh... ahhh... shit! Tao I-I'm going to! Ah!" Takeo screamed as he reached his climax. Tao let the cum hit his face and licked the top of Takeo's dick like a child licking a lollipop. The hacker touched his own face and scooped off the cum, he looked at his fingres and smiled, he licked and sucked it like he was starving and that he needed the cum inside his system. Takeo felt aroused all over again, just by watching Tao suck and lick his own fingers.

"Le-let me go you mo-monster!" Takeo growled, as he tugged harshly at the wires. Tao cocked his head to the side. "You didn't like it?" His voice was teasing, his hand touched his inner thight and pinched . Takeo's back arched and he whimpered, Tao bit his lip. The hacker moved his hand up to Takeo's semi-erection and played with his balls. "St-stop t-teas-nhg!" Takeo's complaint was interrupted when Tao moved up and kissed him roughly, he could taste himself inside Tao's mouth.

"What do you want me to do then, sweetie?" Tao questioned when he pulled away. "Release me." Takeo commanded darkly. Tao cocked his head again, 'Ugh he's so adorable when he does that', Takeo thought. "And then what?" Tao asked and smirked when he saw Takeo glare at him. "Then I'm going to fuck you hard." Takeo said in a low husky voice.

Tao raised his eyebrows and the wires started recoiling back into his hands. "Oh really now?" He still manged to tease. 

Once Takeo was free he cupped Tao's face and kissed him, he bit the other's lower lip causing Tao to whimper, Takeo inserted his tongue inside Tao's mouth and explored. Takeo sat up, still kissing Tao. Now, Takeo was the one towering over the other. "I'm going to mess you up so much that you wouldn't be able to walk tommorow." Takeo hissed darkly. Tao whimpered when Takeo insearted a finger inside of him. "Do you want that 'Baby'?" He asked.

"Ye-yes pl-please." Tao struggled to get the words out since Takeo was pushing the finger in and and out of him, getting faster and faster. It felt weird and slightly painful at first, but as time goes by his whimpers of pain became moans of pleasure. Takeo moved up to kiss Tao, one hand playing with Tao's hole and another was cupping his face. "Shhh baby, everyone in this house has enhanced hearing. Do you want them to hear you?" Takeo whispered teasingly. The sniper inserted a second finger, Tao gasped, Takeo started scissoring and streching Tao's hole. 

"Takeo... deeper, nhg... fa-faster... I-I want... Ah!" Tao screamed when Takeo removed his finger and something wet and slimy replaced it. Tao looked down and saw that Tao was licking his opening. "Wha-hey! Ah... st-stop that!" Tao comanded. Takeo looked up with a smug smile. "Oh? What do you want then? Tell me baby... I'll comply." He said huskily.

Tao groaned. He was about to tell Takeo to go inside him, when Takeo inserted his tongue inside Tao's ass, exploring and tasting it like a hungry animal. Tao tensed and moaned loudly as he felt Takeo lick and suck his balls while fingering him. "Tell me what you want." Takeo almost growled, he was getting impatient. 

"I-I want... ahh... y-you inside me." Tao whispered, Takeo was driving him crazy. Takeo looked at him and smiled wickedly. "As you wish, my love." With that, Takeo slowly went inside Tao. The hacker screamed in pain, and squirmed under Takeo. The sniper stopped what he was doing and looked at Tao, he saw that there were tears swelling from his eyes. It made Takeo realize what he was doing and immediatly regreting it. Takeo leaned down and licked off the tears and kissed him passionately. "Shh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I can stop if you want me to." Takeo said gently. He was about to pull away, but he felt Tao thug at his hair. He looked at the hacker.

"I thought you were going to fuck me senseless? Heh... I can do you if your so afraid to do me." Tao still managed to challenge. Takeo stared at the hacker for a few more minutes, he saw the need inside the other's eyes so he nodded and sat up and kneeled, still inside Tao. Takeo lifted Tao's legs up to his shoulders. Tao whined in pain, but he bit his lip trying to hide the sound.

Takeo looked at Tao before he moves, the hacker smiled and gave a short nod. Takeo smiled and slowly moved. The sounds coming from Tao were of pain at first, but as time goes by it became sounds of pleasure. Tao gasped when Takeo hit his prostate, "Hhyyyaaaa!" Screamed Tao. "Do-do th-at... again." He said in between moans. Takeo gladly complied and started pumping fast and hard on the same spot. Tao covered his face with his arm and pursed his lips into a thin line when he heard himself screaming and moaning, trying to suppress the sounds coming out of him. Takeo pulled the arm away and kissed the hacker. "Don't cover your face, its lovely and I want to watch you with that erotic expression on your face." He whispered to Tao. Hearing this, Tao hooked both his arms around Takeo's neck and burried his head on the other's neck, he licked it and occasionally sucked at the skin. Muffled sounds filled the air as they both neared their limit.

To wrapped his legs around the purple haired man's waist pulling him closer and deeper. Takeo grabbed Tao's throbing dick and started pumping it when he was close to his climax. He kissed Tao again, their tongues dancing together. Takeo moved down to suck at Tao's neck, his movements getting faster. "Nnmmmggghh... aagh.. Ta-takeo, fas-faster. Nmgghh... I-I'm about to cu-ah! Takeo!" Tao screamed the sniper's name as he came into Takeo's hand, causing his muscles to clench down on Takeo. The sudden pressure tipped Takeo to the edge, with one final thrust he came inside Tao. The hacker sighed in contentment when he felt Takeo's cum fill his insides. Tao pulled Takeo for another kiss.

"Still not hard enough to make me have trouble walking tommorow." Tao chuckled when Takeo flopped down the bed beside him. He turned over to look at his comrade, who was looking at him as well, still filled with darkness and lust.

"Who said I was done? I'm just getting started." Takeo said wickedly and grabbed Tao's member again, and started pumping it while he sat up.

Tao's eyes went wide. "No... no no no... Takeo! Nngh... st-stop! I-I can't go on anymore! Aahh." Tao said in between moans. Tao was startled when Takeo turned him over. He was now facing the bed. "Well too bad. Your moaning aroused me all over again and I think you should be responsible. Now, kneel and place both your arms on the bed while your at it." Takeo whispered huskily to his ear.Tao gulped and did as he was told.

\--------  
*The next morning*

"Nnngggmmmhhh... aaahhh, Ta-Takeo! Hhyyaaahhh." Tao screamed as he reached his climax. His voice was horse after screaming and moaning all night. Takeo kept his word and fucked him hard. And he was glad for it. Takeo laid down on the bed, panting.

"How many times did we cum? Or how many positions did we do? How many kisses did we share? How many questions do I have?" Tao asked. "Countless." Takeo said. Tao chuckled. 

"Then what does this mean?" Tao asked once more, gesturing to himself and Takeo. Takeo was taken off guard by the question. Honestly he didn't even know. Takeo sighed and kissed Tao passionately on the lips, this time without the lust, anger, and jealousy. "What do you think?" He asked Tao.

Tao smiled. "Ok then... I now have a boyfriend." He said happily. Takeo also smiled, he liked that, being Tao's boyfriend. 'Its settled then... I'm gay. And I like it.' Takeo concluded in his mind. "I love you" he whispered to Tao. Tao smiled and said, "I love you as well Takeo"

After a few minutes of silence Tao spoke. "Ok enough resting, we're gping to be late for work." He sat up but grunted and laid back doqn again. Takeo looked at him, worried. "Ugh... I forgot that you banged me all night long... my butt hurts... honestly, everything hurts. Look at what you did... my skin is covered in hickies and bruises." Tao pouted as he examined his arms and face with the mirror he grabbed using his wires.

Takeo leaned down and scooped Tao from the bed, bridal style. "Ow! Be careful!" Tao complained. Takeo kissed him and said. "I'm sorry... I promise I'll be gentle next time." His voice was sincere, which made Tao smile. "But don't flirt with M21 ever again. Or I'll break up with you." Takeo said, his vpice getting dark. Tao chuckled. "I promise." He said and kissed Takeo again.

The sniper carried Tao to the bathroom and cleaned him up. They got change and as they walked down the hall Tao laughed, Takeo looked at him in confusion. "I was recalling the events last night and I remembered you were being talkative... I never knew that the quiet Takeo will be talkative over sex!" He laughed hard again. Takeo blushed as he remembered calling Tao 'Baby' last night. "Well you were still as load as ever." He retorted. 

Tao smiled smugly, he leaned in and whispered to Takeo. "You were fucking me... of course I'd be loud. You want me to do it to you tonight?" Takeo blushed furiously, Tao chuckled. 

"Shut up... kids can hear you." They were startled by the voice. They looked at their surroundings and they were already at the kitchen. M21 was the one who spoke, and he continued, "You guys should've been more quiet last night... look at what you did with Regis." He gestured to the young noble who was gapping at them, wide eyed. Tao and Takeo blushed and sat down on their chairs.

Regis regained his composure. "You should have considered the people that could hear you. And M21 I am not traumatized! I was just shocked that they like each other!" He said. M21 and Regis started bickering again. Seira came to te table and served them food. "Congratulations on finally being togather as lovers." She simply said.

"Thank you Miss Seira." Tao answered with a smile. M21 and Regis were finally done bickering, Regis lost this time. M21 looked at his comrades and said. "I'm suprised Tao can still walk somewhat normally, with the sounds you were making all night I tought you'd be limping."

"Ha ha ha..." Tao scratched his neck and Takeo had beads of sweat in his forehead. This was making them uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ssoo yeh... terrible ending... but I'm going to add another chaper to thus... I promise


	6. Sex Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M21 and Regis' spareing was interrupted by an unkown sound. Seira and M21 got uncomfortable, Regis is too innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of my first story! I'm sorry if the smut part is terrible... but you know very well that its my first time... anyways, enjoy!
> 
> I think this is a mixture of M21 and Regis' POV

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NOBLESSE

M21 and Tao went to the kitchen to make coffee, it seems that the whole household had already went away now. They started to make coffee, they had their backs on each other. "What do you think will make him show his real feelings?" Tao asked out of nowhere. M21 shrugged. "I don't know... all I know is that he always has that poker face. Even I find it hard to read his facial expressions." He answered. Tao sighed.

Tao truned around so he can get the sugar that was in the kitchen island where M21 was, and almost simultaneously, M21 also turned around to get a spoon. They bumped into each other, faces only inches apart, lips almost touching, almost kissing. 'Uuuhhhhh' M21's mind stopped working for a second. 

M21 snapped out of his daze wge he saw Takeo grab Tao by the wrist and pulled him away from M21. "Hey! Wha-" Tao's complaint was cut when Takeo slammed his lips into Tao's. M21 realized what was going on and let out a sigh of relief, he lifted both his hands to the air and said, "Ok... I'm gonna leave now." He went to the lab in a hurry. 'Well that was awkward' he tought.

He arrived at the lab and went to the sparring room where Regis and Seira was. When he went inside the room, he saw Regis trying his best to land a punch on Seira, but she just effortlessly doges his every punch. M21 chuckled, the fighting stopped and the young nobles looked at him, suprised that he was there. "What are you doing here?" Regis asked, clearly annoyed of M21's presence.

M21 chuckled again. "Why are you laughing?" Regis asked, annoyance tyrning into anger. "Heh... you can't even land a punch on Seira. And your raising your voice because I was laughing... is that what you call being classy? Being short-tempered?" M21 laughed.

"I couldn't land a punch because she's faster and stronger than me, Seira's a family leader remember?" Regis snapped. M21 sneered, "Then why not fight someone else?" Regis smirked. "Is that a challenge?" He asked.

M21 didn't answer, instead he raised his hand and taunted eith a finger, gesturing Regis to attack. Regis' eyes glowed in anger and he leapt to the air. M21 smirked, he transfored and wnet to Regis head on. Thier fists were about to collide when they heard a sound which made them stop.

"Uhhh... what was that?" Asked Regis. M21 shrugged and looked at Seira for an answer. Seira simply shook her head. Then they heard it again, this time it was louder. M21 and Seira blushed furiously. Regis looked at them both in confusion. M21 coughed, his fur and claws retreating to his skin. They heard the sound again.

"Um... Regis... cough-gosh this is awkward... have you-um... You've been living in this world for 199 years now right?" M21 asked. Regis raised an eyebrow. "Yes I have... what of it?"

"Then have you been-uh... exposed to-cough sexual interactions?" M21 continued, looking at Seira for help. Regis' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What is... sexual interaction?" He asked curiously. M21 gapped at him in suprise, then turned to Seira who just shook her head in clarification. 'This 199 year old noble is innocent?!' M21's eyes went wide.

"Miss Seira... tell me joking." M21 asked in disvelief. And again, she just shook her head. "Ugh... I don't think I'm the right person to tell you such things... ask your gradfather when you see him." M21 sighed as he told this to Regis.

"No... I want you to tell me NOW. And for the noblesse sake! Just what is that SOUND?!" Regis demanded he heard the sound again. M21 bit his lip in hesitation. He himself isn't really informed that much with stuff related to sex, he doesn't even know if he had sex before. Regis looked at him with curious eyes. He sighed in defeat.

M21 took out his phone and looked up something about sex education. There was an educational video and made Regis watch it. Regis' eyes went wide, it squinted, closed and crippled as he watched the video. When it was finally over he hurriedly gave M21 the phone. M21 bit his inner cheek to stop himself from laughing while he watched Regis' reaction.

Regis fixed his hair and wiped his sweat off, he faked a cough and tried to regain his composure. "Why did you make me watch that?!" He finally said, he cringed when he heard the sound again. "And who the hell is having sex in the house?!" He said in realization. 

M21 chuckled. "Thats just the basics... I think there are a lot more for you to watch if you want to know who's having sex up there." He told the young noble. Regis eyes went wide, it was like it was going to pop out of his head. "There are more?!" He exclaimed. M21 looked at Regis. "How many times will you have to shout? You know how inelegant you're being right now... right?" He said.

Regis blushed in embarrassment and sighed. "Fine... I'll watch it." He said, defeated. M21 snorted. He searched for another video, but this time its not educational, its just a porn video. First, he made Regis a normal porn video, then a threesome, a lesbian porn video, and finally a gay porn video. Regis was sweating furiously as he watched the videos, and his mind blacked out when he watched the gay video. He realized then that only Tao and Takeo were upstairs... which means.

"No way!" Regis screamed. M21 sighed and nodded. The young noble looked at Seira, she just blushed and nodded. The sound was heard again. "Oh my lord! Make them stop!" Regis covered his ears. M21 snickered, it amuses him to watch Regis freaking out. Seira went to Regis and tried to calm him down, sadly it didn't work.

\--------  
The three of them didn't get to sleep because they kept hearing Tao and Takeo moan, especially Tao, he was screaming like a girl. They tried to spar to keep their minds off the two modified humans upstairs, but it also didn't work.

It was already time for breakfast but Tao and Takeo were still going at it. Seira sighed and went upstairs to cook breakfast, she was still troubled but she needs to do her task. It was time to be brave. 

Regis and M21 sucked their breaths and followed Seira out of the sparring room. They both arranged the table, while Seira cooked. They were glad that the moaning has stopped, or else they would've barged inside Tao's room and shout at the two to stop. The three stopped what they were doing and looked Tao and Takeo as they entered the kitchen.

Tao was smiling smugly, he leaned in and whispered to Takeo. "You were fucking me... of course I'd be loud. You want me to do it to you tonight?" Takeo blushed furiously, Tao chuckled. Regis tensed up and started fidgeting.

"Shut up... kids can hear you." They were startled by M21, and he continued, "You guys should've been more quiet last night... look at what you did with Regis." He gestured to the young noble who was gapping at them, wide eyed. Tao and Takeo blushed and sat down on their chairs.

Regis regained his composure. "You should have considered the people that could hear you. And M21 I am not traumatized! I was just shocked that they like each other!" He said. M21 and Regis started bickering again. Seira came to te table and served Tao and Takeo some food. "Congratulations on finally being togather as lovers." She simply said.

"You have lived in this world for 199 years and your still a tiny little virgin. No wonder you were so startled by Tao's screaming that you couldn't even sleep." M21 snapped at Regis. "Nobles are not pigs! Just because I have lived for over a hundred years doesn't mean I have to be wise! I'm just a child in noble years!" Regis retorted.

M21 laughed. "You just admited that your a child!" Regis blushed and sat down in his chair in defeat. "Thank you Miss Seira." They heard Tao say, with a smile to Seira. M21 looked at his comrades and said. "I'm suprised Tao can still walk somewhat normally, with the sounds you were making all night I tought you'd be limping."

"Ha ha ha..." Tao scratched his neck and Takeo had beads of sweat in his forehead. This was making them uncomfortable. M21 smirked and started eating. And so did everyone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eerrmm... I was aiming for a funny ending but... this is what I came up with. And sorry for the typos... my fault hahaha.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeahhh... hope you enjoyed... this story in two different point of views (one for Takeo and one for Tao). Hope you understood. And sorry if its too short.


End file.
